Legado
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Sam sabia que aquilo era temporário e que não iria acabar bem. Só não imaginou que terminaria assim.  SLASH Sam/Nº 4
1. Prólogo

**LEGADO**

**Prólogo**

Sam sabia que aquilo era temporário. Cada toque, cada suspiro, cada sensação emanada pelo seu corpo por causa dele. Sabia que era temporário porque ele não era "o escolhido" do Loric, Sarah era. Sarah com os seus belos e brilhantes cabelos loiros, seu rosto de boneca, seus grandes olhos azuis e lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Sarah com as suas curvas suaves e pele de porcelana, a Sarah que eles deixaram para trás em Paradise por segurança. A mesma Sarah cujo nome era sussurrado ao seu ouvido enquanto John imaginava estar a tocando quando na verdade o tocava.

Sam sabia que aquilo era temporário porque ele era a válvula de escape. A mente de John e o seu coração estavam com Sarah, sempre na mulher que ele deixou para trás, mesmo que o corpo que ele usasse para satisfazer os seus desejos carnais, para liberar as suas frustrações, para descarregar a sua adrenalina após uma batalha fosse do jovem Goode. E quanto o loiro sobre si chegou ao clímax em um último movimento brusco Sam teve que engolir um suspiro de alívio. No começo era bom, no começo era muito bom, porque a sua mente ainda não tinha se atrelado ao seu coração. No começo era apenas dois amigos usando um ao outro para se distrair.

Mas então o jogo começou a ficar perigoso, o coração de Sam começou a dar palpites e quando percebeu já era tarde demais. Estava envolvido naquela relação deturpada de uma maneira que jamais havia desejado e agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. John saiu de dentro de si, rolando sobre o saco de dormir e deixando o seu corpo cansado e mole cair sobre o mesmo. Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu no rosto do outro rapaz e Sam respondeu com um sorriso fingido para esconder a tormenta que parecia um mar revolto reverberando nas paredes de sua mente.

Com isto virou de lado, dando as costas para John, e inspirou profundamente para segurar as lágrimas traiçoeiras que teimavam em surgir nos seus olhos. Apertou as pálpebras com força e obrigou-se a relaxar, ignorando o movimento do outro rapaz atrás de si. Um toque em seu ombro quase o fez pular de susto e uma voz rouca o chamou.

- Sam? - Sam permaneceu imóvel, fingindo dormir e depois de alguns segundos sem obter resposta, John desistiu de tentar e virou-se também para dormir. Quando a respiração compassada do loiro chegou aos seus ouvidos Sam abriu os olhos em um estalo, mirando suas íris escuras na lona da barraca por um longo tempo enquanto ouvia o silvo do vento lá fora farfalhar as folhas das árvores. E prometeu a si mesmo que esta seria a última vez, a última vez que jogaria este jogo para perder. E foi com este pensamento que o jovem finalmente adormeceu.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

As dores de cabeça haviam começado logo após o ataque que sofreram em uma pequena cidade no interior do Mississípi. Os mogadorians tinham aparecido de repente, como sempre, e aberto fogo em cima dos três adolescentes. Sam, pela enésima vez, desejou que um dos legados de Seis e John fosse a clarividência, mas sabia que era um pedido inútil. John havia despertado o seu último legado em poucas semanas quando começou a ter conversas longas e complexas com Bernie Kosar e Seis havia informado que cada Garde possuía, ao menos, três legados. E então, no meio do ataque, como de praxe, Sam foi pego de surpresa e arremessado contra uma parede.

Até aí nenhuma novidade, assim como não foi novidade o ferimento em sua cabeça, o resgate pela parte de John e as reclamações de Seis dizendo, pela enésima vez, que ele era um atraso de vida na missão deles. John o defendia, claro, como o bom amigo que era, mas no fim acabava ficando calado diante dos argumentos da companheira loric porque sabia que, em algum ponto, Seis tinha razão. Sam somente suspirava e saía da linha de fogo que era uma discussão entre os dois e ia se refugiar dentro de sua barraca, encolhendo-se sob o saco de dormir.

Minutos depois ele percebeu que as vozes do lado de fora haviam aquietado e então um John frustrado entrara na barraca com movimentos bruscos. Sam fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir, porque sabia qual seria a rotina se ainda permanecesse acordado. Eles haviam saído de uma batalha, escapado, mais uma vez, por pouco. A mesma adrenalina que corria no corpo de Sam corria em dobro no corpo de John e o ritual deles de gastá-la não iria ser completado esta noite. Primeiramente porque a cabeça do jovem humano latejava intensamente, segundo porque havia prometido a si mesmo que daria um basta naquela situação, pois ninguém sairia ganhando. _Ele _não sairia ganhando.

- Sam? - o mencionado sentiu os dedos fortes tocarem o seu ombro e forçou o próprio corpo a relaxar, dando mais ênfase ao seu fingimento. - Sam? Está dormindo? - para alguém que tinha o QI acima de qualquer média humana, John sabia quando fazer perguntas óbvias ou idiotas. Quis fechar os dedos com força em torno do tecido do saco de dormir, mas sabia que tal movimento alertaria o loiro de que estava, na verdade, acordado.

Um suspiro o fez perceber que o loric havia desistido de qualquer tentativa de algo a mais rolar naquela noite e foi se refugiar sob o próprio saco de dormir, caindo no sono poucos minutos depois se o ressonar que vinha do outro lado da barraca fosse alguma indicação. Sam abriu os olhos em um estalo, fixando as suas íris castanhas na lona amarelada e franziu as sobrancelhas. Seu corpo ainda estava carregado demais de adrenalina para simplesmente relaxar e a sua cabeça doía horrivelmente.

No fim, somente restou a Sam fechar os olhos após meia fora sem focalizar em nada e tentar pegar no sono.

E isto havia sido há duas semanas. Tanto a tentativa de uma boa noite de sono que não vinha, como a dor de cabeça incessante. O rapaz perdeu as contas de quantas aspirinas já havia engolido a seco, adquiridas entre uma parada e outra durante a jornada deles e sabia que cada vez que arremessava uma dentro de sua boca, recebia uma mirada desconfiada de John. Era engraçado como o loric percebia os pequenos detalhes que eram as olheiras marcando a sua pele, o cansaço que fazia os seus movimentos ficarem lerdos e seus reflexos lentos e os cochilos que conseguia tirar em alguns períodos ao longo da viagem.

Mas o óbvio mesmo, o fato de que o coração de Sam doía cada vez que Quatro retornava radiante após uma breve conversa em um telefone público com Sarah, como o loric simplesmente não sabia se controlar ao descrever todas as qualidades da jovem que deixou em Paradise, isto John era incapaz de perceber.

- Talvez devêssemos procurar um médico. - a voz de John tirou Sam de seus devaneios e o rapaz desviou o olhar da paisagem campestre que passava em um borrão pela janela.

- O quê?

- O ferimento em sua cabeça está quase cicatrizado, mas aparentemente os efeitos da pancada não. Talvez fosse melhor...

- John... - o rapaz suspirou. Não estava disposto a ter esta conversa novamente. Logo após o seu ferimento o loric sugeriu que fossem a um médico procurar socorro profissional. O corte aparentemente tinha sido profundo, bem onde começava a linha dos fios escuros de cabelo na têmpora de Sam e levou meia hora para o sangue estancar completamente. Seis havia protestado veementemente e ainda relembrado mais uma vez em como Sam estava sendo um estorvo, causando uma discussão entre ela e Quatro que só foi finalizada quando o rapaz humano perdeu a paciência, mandou os dois calarem a boca e foi se refugiar na barraca.

Depois disto ele estava sob a constante vigilância de John. Cada pequeno gemido de dor que dava, cada franzir de testa, fazia o outro rapaz o olhar de esguelha com uma expressão preocupada. Sam virou-se novamente para mirar janela afora, o que foi indicação suficiente para o Garde de que a conversa se encerrava ali. Silêncio seguiu-se após isto, sendo somente interrompido pelo leve ressonar de Bernie que dormia no banco entre os dois adolescentes.

Seis, que seguia à frente da caminhonete em sua moto, deu um relance sobre o ombro esquerdo para o carro atrás de si e arqueou as sobrancelhas claras. Poderia sentir a tensão que emanava dos dois homens mesmo estando metros de distância e poderia não ser fã número um de Sam, mas confessava que às vezes sentia pena dele e se fosse Quatro e tivesse que escolher, preferiria o jovem que mesmo sem potencial algum entrava sem medo em uma batalha contra um mog do que uma garota que ficou em uma cidade do interior esperando o seu príncipe encantado retornar.

Também não tinha nada contra Sarah, mal a conhecida, mas se ela amasse Quatro realmente teria insistido em ficar ao lado dele. Ao menos era assim que Seis visualizava uma relação de verdade, mesmo que por fora demonstrasse não dar a mínima para essas coisas. Ela ainda era uma loric, endurecida pela vida e pelas perdas, mas ainda uma loric, e como todos de sua espécie estaria fadada a encontrar o seu parceiro mais cedo ou mais tarde. E se os dois rapazes realmente acreditavam que estavam sendo discretos em seu pequeno caso sórdido, se enganavam. Quatro às vezes tendia a esquecer que as capacidade sobre-humanas que ele possuía, Seis também possuía, e isto queria dizer ser capaz de ouvir uma agulha caindo ao longe.

Entretanto, ultimamente a mulher não estava escutando nada comprometedor vindo da barraca de seus colegas de viagem e Sam parecia mais e mais deprimido a cada dia que passava e Quatro não percebia isto. Quatro conseguia ser cego o suficiente para não perceber que o que havia começado apenas como um jogo entre dois amigos acabou se tornando algo mais. Ao menos para Sam havia se tornado algo mais. Seis sacudiu a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos. Não era seu drama para ser vivido e resolvido, era o deles. E, no momento, preferia concentrar a sua atenção em encontrar Cinco do que ficar presenciando os olhares de cachorro abandonado de Sam para cima de Quatro.

Sua visão apurada divisou ao longe uma parada de caminhões e com um ronronar de motor acelerou a moto, ouvindo o motor da caminhonete ecoar com o seu e soube que Quatro havia aumentado a velocidade para segui-la de perto. Minutos depois entraram no estacionamento de uma pequena lanchonete que ficava atrelado a um posto de gasolina com duas bombas self-service. Seis desceu da moto e foi até uma bomba enquanto Sam fazia o mesmo com a outra e John deixava um Bernie sair do carro e correr para o mato atrás da lanchonete para fazer as suas necessidades.

- Paradas no meio do dia? Não é do seu feitio. - John provocou com um sorriso escarninho.

- Me deu fome. - Seis deu de ombros, não era de se justificar, mas hoje, excepcionalmente, ela estava com um humor razoável. - E as _moças_ estavam com cara de que precisavam de uma folga. - rebateu sarcástica, percorrendo o olhar de Quatro a Sam que retesou os ombros e apertou com força a pistola em sua mão. Os olhos castanhos miraram de esguelha a loric que ainda sorria com escárnio e o fixava intensamente com as suas íris claras, como se dissesse que soubesse de tudo, e Sam não duvidava que ela soubesse.

Que maravilha, pensou o rapaz com desgosto, todos sabiam da sua desgraça, se bobear, até Bernie Kosar sabia, menos Quatro. A bomba apitou indicando que o valor programado já havia sido alcançado e Sam suspirou, encerrando os seus devaneios e retornando a pistola ao seu suporte, fechando a tampa do tanque de gasolina em um estalo. O som fez uma pontada aguda ecoar em sua cabeça e o rapaz piscou rapidamente para espantar as lágrimas de dor que surgiram em seus olhos.

- Sam? - os dedos longos de John em seu ombro fez um arrepio correr a sua espinha e quase podia sentir o calor deles através do tecido de sua jaqueta. Inspirou profundamente na vã tentativa de recuperar o controle mas antes que fosse bem sucedido, já estava cedendo a pressão da mão do loric que o virava lentamente para encará-lo.

- Ainda acho que deveríamos... - Sam sabia que se rolasse os olhos a sua dor de cabeça pioraria, além do fato de que a proximidade de John com o seu hálito quente tocando-lhe o rosto e os olhos azuis parecendo querer desvendar todos os seus segredos estavam piorando os arrepios que percorriam o seu corpo e que agora ele identificou como sendo de prazer. Fazia tempos que não tinha o loric tão perto de si e parecia que a sua pele, seus músculos, tudo, gritava de agonia diante da falta do toque do mesmo.

- Entrar e comer antes que Seis tenha um chilique. - Sam se afastou em um gesto brusco, dando as costas para John e indo a passos apressados para a lanchonete. Por pouco não havia perdido o controle e feito aquilo que o seu coração, mente e corpo ansiavam por dias: ter novamente os toques passionais do Garde sobre si. Entretanto ele havia prometido a si mesmo que quebraria este vício e manteria este juramento custe o que custar, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em vida.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Levou duas semanas para todo o autocontrole de Sam ir por água abaixo e ele se ver novamente a mercê dos caprichos de John. Mais uma cidade, mais um ataque, mais uma experiência de quase morte foi o suficiente para os seus juramentos irem pelo ralo. Quatro havia se ferido, um corte no braço que ia do cotovelo até o ombro. Seis ostentava, agora, um corte no lábio, um hematoma no lado esquerdo do rosto e mancava da perna direita. Sam tinha ganhado de brinde do encontro outra dor de cabeça, um hematoma no peito e um pulso torcido. E dessa vez, diferente das outras, os três dispensaram as barracas e resolveram procurar o conforto de uma cama macia e um chuveiro com água quente no motel mais próximo.

Assim que receberam as chaves, Seis sumiu dentro do próprio quarto, levando Bernie Kosar com ela, enquanto John seguia Sam com a caixa de primeiro socorros, que com o tempo tornou-se mais e mais abarrotada de suprimentos, sob o braço. A primeira coisa testada quando chegaram no quarto foi o chuveiro e ambos os adolescentes agradeceram ao ter essa pequena mordomia quando o jato morno tocou os seus músculos doloridos. Logo após, de banho tomado, foi a vez de avaliar os estragos que os Mogadorian deixaram para trás nos corpos de ambos.

As pontas dos dedos de John tocaram levemente a testa de Sam e este recuou assustado ao sentir os dígitos contra a sua pele.

- Há um hematoma aqui. - o loiro franziu a testa. Já era a segunda pancada que o jovem sofria na cabeça em um intervalo curto de tempo. Sabia que o crânio humano era resistente, mas ainda sim sofrer tais abusos frequentes deixavam sequelas. E uma delas era a dor de cabeça que vez ou outra Sam apresentava e insistia em tratar com doses reforçadas de aspirinas.

- Eu estou bem. - o garoto se afastou mais antes que John tentasse tocá-lo novamente. Todas as suas resoluções estavam indo por terra ao ver o alien despido da cintura para cima na sua frente. E quando o via desta maneira, não podia deixar de pensar que Sarah era o par perfeito para ele. John com todos os seus músculos, físico atlético, porte imponente, expressões firmes e olhar intenso combinava com uma jovem com traços delicados e as curvas suaves de uma ninfa. E não combinava em nada com um jovem nerd, viciado em Xbox, franzido e fascinado por teorias de conspiração extraterrestre, mesmo que essas tenham sido comprovadas diante do surgimento de Quatro e Seis em Paradise.

- Bem? - Quatro recuou um passo, com o seu olhar ainda fixo em Sam, e com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Apesar do que Seis pudesse achar, apesar das indiretas que ela soltava entre as tiradas ácidas durantes as suas discussões, ele não era totalmente idiota, podia perceber que alguma coisa havia mudado. Que alguma coisa em Sam havia mudado. Antes as conversas fluíam de maneira natural entre eles, tornando as viagens prazerosas e as estradas menos longas. Agora somente o silêncio ocupava o vazio que aumentava cada dia mais entre os dois.

- É um corte feio este que você arrumou. - Sam prontamente mudou de assunto, recolhendo gazes e antissépticos da caixa de primeiro socorros e estendendo para John que arqueou as sobrancelhas em divertimento para ele.

- Como você espera que eu faça isto? - gracejou. O ferimento pegava da parte de trás de seu cotovelo e ia margeando caminho até a omoplata do rapaz. Seria no mínimo complicado fazer o procedimento de limpeza sem envolver um nível básico de contorcionismo.

- Você é flexível, vai conseguir. - Sam tentou brincar de volta, mas as palavras lhe saíram mais com duplo sentido do que uma simples piada, o que o fez corar levemente.

- Sam... - John continuou em um tom arrastado. Ultimamente não era apenas o afastamento verbal, mas o físico também. Sam recusava qualquer toque vindo de sua pessoa, por mais ínfimo que fosse.

- Vire de costas.

- O quê?

- O ferimento está na parte de trás, vire de costas. - o Loric obedeceu e o outro adolescente suspirou baixinho. Ao menos de costas não precisava ter que se ver sob o olhar fixo dos intensos olhos azuis do outro rapaz.

Com os dedos trêmulos de ansiedade e nervosismo, Sam ergueu o algodão banhado em antisséptico e o levou delicadamente ao corte, sentindo os músculos de John retesarem sob o seu toque por causa da ardência. Recuou prontamente, como se tivesse levado um choque, e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, o ferindo. Não iria conseguir fazer aquilo, por mais tolo que fosse. Qualquer proximidade de John depois desse tempo todo parecia fazer o seu corpo vibrar por completo em expectativa. Do que, Sam não saberia dizer.

- Melhor você fazer isto. - recuou, mas antes que pudesse se afastar por completo John já tinha virado-se de volta e fechado os dedos no pulso de Sam, o puxando com força e o fazendo tropeçar, indo de encontro ao peito largo do Loric.

- Sam... - o nome murmurado contra os seus lábios fez o jovem prender a respiração enquanto mirava os olhos claros acima de si que a cada segundo ganhavam um tom mais escurecido. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, era o ritual que ele havia interrompido fazia algum tempo. Era a adrenalina ainda pulsando no corpo de ambos despertando o desejo e o fazendo ceder pouco a pouco ao toque de John, a proximidade dele, ao calor de seu corpo.

E então, quando deu por si, já havia quebrado a sua própria promessa pois se encontrava sobre o colchão da cama do quarto, com suas roupas sendo tiradas de seu corpo às pressas e com o toque afoito de John percorrendo cada milimetro de pele exposta. Os lábios do Loric traçavam uma linha de fogo por onde passavam pelo corpo de Sam, os dedos causavam choques elétricos em seus nervos e a sensação de que estava flutuando apoderou-se do jovem humano que sem mais nenhuma resistência deixou os suspiros e gemidos escaparem quando sentiu a ardência familiar causada pela penetração brusca, seguida, segundos depois pela onda de prazer cada vez que John atingia o ponto certo dentro de seu corpo.

Sam cruzou as pernas nas costas de John, o abraçando pelo ombro e deixando que o Loric guiasse o ritmo, o acompanhando a cada estocada que o fazia esquecer prontamente dos ferimentos, da dor de cabeça, e somente se concentrar na sensação boa que o invadia por completo. E foi somente na última estocada que fez Sam soltar um grito rouco ao alcançar o clímax e John marcá-lo com a sua semente o preenchendo por completo que fez o jovem perceber em como ele havia sentido falta daquilo e em como agora tinha vontade de debulhar-se em lágrimas por permitir que o ciclo vicioso fosse restaurado.

**oOo**

Seis percebeu que as coisas estavam mais tensas que o normal assim que a dupla pôs os pés para fora do quarto na manhã seguinte e Sam passou por ela como se estivesse fugindo de um Mog e foi se refugiar na banco do motorista da caminhonete. John dirigiu-se para a recepção para encerrar a conta enquanto Seis montava sobre a sua moto, já tendo pagado a sua conta fazia uma meia hora, e observava de rabo de olho a interação entre os dois. Quatro, como sempre, estava alheio ao óbvio enquanto Sam segurava com força o volante entre os dedos e lançava um olhar a Seis que dizia claramente que ele sabia que ela sabia o que ocorrera na noite passada, mas preferia que guardasse os comentários para si.

A mulher deu de ombros, colocando os seus óculos escuros e cruzando os braços sobre o tanque da moto, esperando calmamente por Quatro que uniu-se a eles minutos depois, batendo a porta do lado do carona assim que entrou no carro. Sam girou a chave na ignição e deu partida no motor, sendo imitado por Seis. Logo a reluzente moto vermelha abandonava o estacionamento do motel e tomava a estrada, sendo seguida de perto pela caminhonete cujos únicos passageiros encontravam-se sob absoluto silêncio.

- Sam... - John abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia rapidamente. Alguma coisa na noite passada havia sido diferente, absurdamente diferente, mas não saberia dizer o quê. Sua pele ainda formigava por causa dos toques de Sam e quase poderia sentir o calor do outro garoto querendo invadir o seu corpo.

- Como foi a conversa com Sarah ontem a noite? - a mudança brusca de assunto e a menção do nome de Sarah fez o Loric retesar os ombros. Sam apertou mais os dedos contra o volante, mantendo os olhos fixos na estrada à frente, mais especificamente em Seis que os guiava como se ela fosse um foco que o impedisse de se afogar no turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções que o arrebatava.

- Como sabe... - John começou, mas calou-se prontamente, dando de ombros. - Foi boa. - disse e nada mais se seguiu depois disto. Sam olhou de relance para o loiro ao seu lado e arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. Noite passada, logo após o encontro _sórdido_ deles, John havia deixado o quarto meia hora depois, acreditando que o adolescente humano estava dormindo, e voltado mais meia hora após sua partida com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e aos suspiros. Sam não precisava ser adivinho para saber o que havia acontecido. O Loric com certeza aproveitou o telefone público na beira da estrada, perto da entrada do estacionamento do motel, para matar as saudades da amada que deixou em Paradise. E com isto, a vontade de chorar de mais cedo que Sam tinha reprimido havia voltado com força.

- Sabe... - o jovem inspirou profundamente enquanto trocava uma marcha e acelerava um pouco a caminhonete para seguir o ritmo de Seis. - Acho que deveríamos parar com isto.

- Isto o quê? - John se fez de idiota.

- Você sabe o quê. - Sam respondeu contrariado e o Loric suspirou. Não tirava a razão do amigo, o que eles faziam não era certo. John tinha a sua prometida e sentia-se culpado por não ser completamente fiel a ela. Na primeira vez que dormiram juntos, ambos estavam tão elétricos por causa do combate recente que o fato de do nada ter surgido um desejo quase primitivo de se tocarem de uma maneira além da normal que amigos se tocam, amigos homens se tocam, não lhes pareceu incomum. Depois disto tornou-se uma rotina para liberar frustrações e energia em excesso.

Óbvio que John se sentia culpado. Culpado por estar usando Sam, mesmo que este o estivesse usando de volta, culpado por estar traindo Sarah ao menos em corpo, pois seu coração permanecia fiel a ela. O problema era que não conseguia evitar. Sam o atraía como ímã e cada vez que prometia a si mesmo que resistiria a ele por aquela noite, acabava caindo em tentação novamente quando os expressivos olhos chocolate o miravam.

- Talvez você tenha razão.

- Talvez não, eu tenho razão! - Sam soltou bruscamente. - Além de ser moralmente errado... - sua mente o estapeou com um grito de _hipócrita_. - você tem a Sarah. Por mais compreensiva que ela seja, não creio que irá compreender isto.

- Novamente com a razão.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. - Sam ainda tentou brincar, mas era difícil encontrar bom humor quando o seu coração se despedaçava em milhares de pedaços, caco por caco acumulando-se na boca do estômago que revirava a cada palavra saída por entre seus lábios. Cortar o mal pela raiz talvez fosse o primeiro passo para a recuperação e esperava que sendo franco com John ao menos este fosse ter um autocontrole melhor que o de Sam. Até porque, depois dessa conversa e da noite passada, o pouco controle que tinha já estava em frangalhos como o restante de sua alma.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Por algum motivo inexplicável, mas perfeitamente óbvio para Seis, Quatro não tolerava Cinco. E, sinceramente, ele até que tinha razão para tal. Cinco havia criado uma fascinação imensa por Sam que perigava a tornar-se obsessão desde que se encontraram em Nova Iorque. E foi um encontro, literalmente, explosivo, praticamente uma cópia do encontro entre Seis e Quatro.

Cinco era mais escorregadio que sabonete molhado e, por isto, achá-lo estava sendo mais do que uma dificuldade, estava sendo um desafio. Portanto foi com surpresa quando ao serem encurralados no Brooklyn durante uma noite chuvosa o mesmo tivesse aparecido. Os mogs, como sempre, haviam surgido do nada e avançado com armas em punho para cima do trio.

Sam foi o primeiro a cair ao ser arremessado longe por um Mogadorian e chocar-se com força contra a parede pichada de um velho prédio. John prendeu a respiração ao ver o rapaz deslizar contra os tijolos enegrecidos pelo tempo e ser aparado pelo chão molhado somente para, segundos depois, ser erguido pelo mesmo mog que o atacara pelo pescoço.

John usou a sua telecinese para mandar o mog que avançava sobre si para longe, girando sobre os calcanhares para correr ao socorro de Sam, e seria bem sucedido se outro Mogadorian não tivesse se colocado na sua frente. O sangue ferveu em suas veias enquanto ele via por sobre o ombro do mog Sam se debatendo para se soltar do aperto do alien e ficando cada vez mais vermelho por causa da falta de ar e do esforço. Quando o Mogadorian trouxe o rosto de Sam para mais perto do seu deformado e ergueu com a outra mão uma pequena arma de plasma e a pressionou contra a têmpora do garoto, John pôde jurar que o seu coração parou por completo.

A única reação de Sam diante dessa propensa ameaça de morte foi inspirar profundamente, ou o que deu para sugar de ar diante do aperto esmagador em seu pescoço, e mirar o mog diretamente nos olhos. Se fosse para morrer, iria encarando o seu algoz. De onde esta estúpida coragem havia surgido ele não saberia dizer, somente esperava que mesmo com a sua partida John cumprisse a promessa de encontrar o seu pai.

A arma zumbiu perto do ouvido de Sam e o rapaz já podia sentir o calor do laser contra a sua pele, sabendo que se, por um milagre, ele escapasse dessa ficaria com uma bela marca de queimado na testa. Ao longe pôde ouvir um grito que reconheceu como sendo de John e por um momento lamentou não dizer a verdade para ele, não dizer que o afeto fraternal que sentia havia se tornado algo mais tempos depois deles começarem o seu pequeno jogo perigoso. No último segundo, toda a coragem que antes se apossara dele sumiu do corpo do jovem e sem poder se conter Sam fechou os olhos firmemente, preparando-se para o pior e esperou.

Esperou, esperou, até que estranhamente o aperto em sua garganta sumiu, um estouro fez os seus ouvidos zumbirem e uma nuvem de poeira caiu sobre a sua pessoa no mesmo instante em que ele ia ao chão, sendo a poeira lavada de seu corpo pela chuva que assolava Nova Iorque. Lentamente abriu os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ver que não havia nenhum mog de dentes horrendos, marcas no rosto e olhos negros rosnando para ele. O que havia, na verdade, era outra criatura completamente oposta a que o enforcava segundos antes.

Havia um rapaz do outro lado da rua, entre dezessete, dezoito anos, de cabelos tão incrivelmente negros que parecia impossível ficarem mais escuros com a água que os encharcava, mas ficaram. Os olhos eram azuis, em um tom que lembrava um raio ao cortar o céu em dias de tempestade e possuía os traços firmes de um rapaz saindo da adolescência e entrando na fase adulta. Usava preto de cima a baixo, desde o All Star de couro, até a calça jeans surrada ao moletom com capuz, o que contrastava com a pele pálida.

Nas mãos ele trazia um pesado rifle que se assemelhava extremamente com as armas usadas pelos mogs e em um movimento brusco havia jogado o mesmo sobre o ombro esquerdo e começado a caminhar na direção de um Sam que o mirava com os olhos largos e respiração suspensa. Em poucos segundos o estranho chegou perto o suficiente para apoiar-se com um joelho no asfalto molhado, mirando os seus olhos absurdamente claros nos escuros do rapaz. Sam recuou levemente assustado diante da proximidade e um grito ficou preso em sua garganta quando ele viu um Mogadorian vir sorrateiro por detrás do garoto com a arma pronta para acertá-lo.

No entanto, antes que o mog pudesse colocar o dedo no gatilho, desapareceu em uma pilha de cinzas. O garoto dos cabelos absurdamente negros deu um meio sorriso e mirou de esguelha Seis que estava no final da rua e tinha sido a autora do disparo. John terminava de transformar em pó o último Mogadorian que os tinha encurralados e agora corria até Sam, empurrando com um ombro o salvador do mesmo para longe e pondo-se na frente do garoto humano, segurando com força os braços dele.

- Você está bem? - o tom quase desesperado na voz de Quatro misturado a preocupação trouxe, momentaneamente, a atenção de Sam para o loric, mas essa dispersou de novo quando o garoto de preto soltou um resmungo sob a respiração e com um encontrão tirou John do caminho e colocou-se na frente de Sam mais uma vez, esticando uma mão na direção da cabeça do garoto que permaneceu paralisado como uma estátua quando sentiu os dedos frios por causa da chuva tocarem a sua têmpora.

E então um calor gostoso começou a percorrer a testa de Sam, descendo de maneira gradual pelo seu pescoço, ombros, costas, peito, pernas até chegar aos pés E por onde ia passando ia relaxando os músculos tensos do jovem e aliviando as dores que latejavam aqui e acolá, chamando a atenção do rapaz para a existência de ferimentos que iam além da queimadura em sua têmpora e de sua quase esmagada laringe. Quando os dedos se afastaram é que Sam reabriu os olhos, não tendo nem percebido o momento em que os tinha fechado, para ver John com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto e Seis com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Deixe-me ver se adivinho. - começou a mulher enquanto prendia a sua arma de volta ao coldre em sua cintura. - Você é o número Cinco. - o mencionado riu e ergueu-se em um pulo do chão molhado, estendendo uma mão para Sam que a mirou por alguns segundos antes de aceitá-la e ser levantado por um puxão.

- Novinho em folha, certo? - a voz de Cinco era suave, quase como uma cantiga de ninar feita para acalmar até a criança mais inquieta, e Sam subitamente sentiu-se mais tranquilo depois de ouvi-la.

- Legado interessante este o seu. - Seis comentou, indo até onde a arma do mog que atacou Sam tinha sido esquecida, a recolhendo de imediato. - Quais outros truques você tem na manga?

- Não sei, quais outros você tem? - Cinco sorriu charmoso para Seis que rolou os olhos.

- Posso colocar fogo no seu traseiro ossudo. - ameaçou a Loric e o outro gargalhou.

- Posso prever você colocando fogo no meu traseiro perfeito, diga-se de passagem, antes que você pense em fazê-lo.

- Clarividência? - Seis mais atestou do que perguntou e Cinco assentiu com a cabeça. - E cura. Qual o terceiro? - o rapaz levou o indicador sobre os lábios e piscou um olho para ela.

- Segredo. - depois soltou uma breve risada divertida que surpreendeu Sam.

Convivia tempo o suficiente com lorics para não se assustar mais com nada que viesse deles, mas encontrar um tão bem humorado, mesmo que as vestimentas denunciassem o contrário, parecia ser algo fora dos padrões. John não tinha senso de humor, somente rebeldia acumulada, senso de justiça, desejo de vingança e vez ou outra uma piada sarcástica para soltar. Seis era o tipo de mulher que atirava primeiro, depois, uma terceira vez somente para ter certeza e se o mog demorasse a morrer ainda colocava a culpa no próprio diante de tamanha lentidão antes de assumir qualquer responsabilidade.

Mas Cinco, até o momento, não aparentava ser o tipo de pessoa que teve que fugir de seu planeta natal quando criança, que carregava sobre os ombros a responsabilidade de salvar este mesmo planeta e que viveu praticamente todo este tempo na Terra fugindo e se escondendo de mogs.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira. - Cinco deu de ombros. - Eu sou Zac. - e estendeu uma mão para Seis que apenas a mirou longamente e ignorou o cumprimento de pronto, como era de praxe da mulher. - E você?

- Fulana de Tal. - retrucou a mesma coisa que dissera a Sam quando eles se conheceram e o garoto gargalhou. Os olhos azuis de Zac foram até o rapaz e um largo sorriso de dentes brancos surgiu no rosto dele e em um piscar de olhos ele encontrava-se ao lado de Sam e passava um braço sobre os ombros do jovem, o trazendo para perto de seu corpo maior.

- E você meu corajoso guerreiro que estava lutando bravamente contra aqueles mogs feiosos...

- E perdendo. - interrompeu Sam, mas Zac o ignorou.

- Como se chama?

- Sam.

- Sam! O Bravo! - e tudo o que veio na mente de Sam era como o loric era dramático demais. Completamente surreal. Mais surreal ainda era o fato de que Cinco continuava a tagarelar sobre a bravura de Sam, em como ele era excepcional para um simples humano, e ignorava totalmente a existência de John que o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Acabou com o teatro? - Seis soltou azeda quando Zac terminou de relatar em verso e prosa o testemunho da batalha que ocorreu há pouco. - Melhor irmos. Já que encontramos quem queríamos, devemos sair daqui.

- Meu carro está na outra esquina e meu apartamento fica do outro lado da cidade, bem longe da cena do crime. Venham! - e chamou, ainda com o braço sobre os ombros de Sam e o puxando em direção ao próprio carro. E foi neste momento que John interrompeu, prendendo o pulso de Sam com os dedos e o puxando de volta de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Desculpe, mas creio que Sam irá conosco. - o loric quase rosnou entre dentes e Cinco piscou intensamente como se não compreendendo o porque de em um momento ele ter Sam sob o seu abraço e no momento seguinte o garoto não estava mais lá.

- Mas eu queria ter a adorável companhia de Samuel comigo. - esse cara 'tá zombando de mim? Foi o que Sam pensou ao ouvir o tom birrento de Zac. Não se conheciam há vinte minutos, o que não era tempo o suficiente para todo este apego por parte de Cinco. - E creio que ele não será avesso em ir comigo, heim? - Zac piscou um olho na direção de Sam que fez uma expressão desentendida e depois deu um relance sobre o ombro para John atrás de si. Calmamente, o rapaz soltou-se das mãos firmes do loric e foi caminhando na direção de Cinco.

- Eu vou com ele. - declarou e ouviu Seis, pela primeira vez, soltar uma breve gargalhada. A mirou com confusão estampada em seu rosto, mas ela somente deu de ombros.

Seis tinha que confessar que apesar do jeito espalhafatoso, estava começando a gostar das atitudes de Cinco, ainda mais que agora que ele tinha passado novamente o braço sobre o ombro de Sam e o guiava até o seu carro. John, por outro lado, estava fumegando e mirando o mencionado braço como se torcesse para que ele apodrecesse e caísse do corpo de Zac somente por causa da força de vontade de Quatro.

- Melhor irmos também. Não sei prever o futuro como a Miss Alegria lá e portanto não tenho como adivinhar onde ele mora. Se o perdermos de vista, é capaz dele abduzir Sam para sem... - Seis nem terminou de falar e Quatro já atravessava a rua, indo até a caminhonete esquecida mais cedo, acionando o motor e saindo cantando pneu no mesmo segundo que um Bernie Kosar apressado só teve tempo de se arremessar na caçamba antes que fosse deixado para trás.

Com isto, vendo tamanha demonstração óbvia da parte de Quatro de que ele estava se corroendo de ciúmes, Seis teve que rir. Aparentemente as coisas ficariam ainda mais interessantes daqui por diante, e ela estava doida para ver o circo pegar fogo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cinco olhou de esguelha para Sam sentado ao seu lado dentro do velho corvette que ele e seu Cepan usavam para viajar pelo país fugindo dos mogs. O garoto não havia dito uma palavra desde que Zac ligou o motor do carro e arrancou pelas ruas pouco movimentadas, o que era um marco naquela cidade, e frias de Nova Iorque.

- E então? - Zac começou ao virar uma curva cantando pneus e quase perdendo controle do carro por alguns segundos. Sam não havia nem se manifestado diante desse quase acidente, apenas mirou os poucos pedestres que passavam como um borrão pela janela do carro e depois voltou o seu olhar para Cinco. - Mais aliviado por ficar, nem que seja por alguns minutos, longe de Quatro? - os olhos castanhos ficaram levemente largos e o garoto afundou ainda mais no banco de couro. - Terceiro legado. - Zac sorriu matreiro. - Empatia. - e piscou um olho para ele.

Sam gargalhou, sentindo-se estupidamente nervoso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo e sem poder evitar, lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. Em segundos as gargalhadas transformaram-se em soluços e logo em seguida o jovem escondia o rosto nas palmas das mãos enquanto o seu corpo inteiro tremia por causa do choro que ele conteve por tanto tempo. Zac permaneceu calado, deixando que o rapaz colocasse para fora, através das lágrimas, toda a dor que estava sentindo, pois em sua experiência como empata era melhor liberar as emoções do que contê-las e Cinco sabia, desde o momento em que pôs os olhos em Sam, de que havia um baú cheio delas dentro do garoto. Um baú trancado que implorava para ser aberto.

Cinco mirou o retrovisor e a caminhonete que os seguia de perto, sendo que atrás da mesma estava Seis em sua moto vermelha reluzente lutando contra os pingos da chuva a cada metro andado. Voltou o olhar para Sam ainda em prantos ao seu lado e suspirou.

- Que tal irmos para um local mais privado? - falou no mesmo instante em que o sinal do cruzamento do qual se aproximavam ficou vermelho. Zac sorriu de canto de boca e afundou o pé na embreagem, trocando a marcha em um movimento rápido e logo após pisando no acelerador, avançando rapidamente e por pouco não batendo nos carros que vinham na direção oposta. Viu novamente pelo retrovisor que Quatro tentou segui-los mas foi impedido por um caminhão de lixo que vinha da outra pista e bloqueou a sua visão. Aproveitou esta pequena brecha e virou na primeira esquina que apareceu, deixando para trás dois Gardes que agora o xingavam até a primeira geração de sua família.

Sam virou-se no banco no minuto em que Zac acelerou o corvette, mirando surpreso a caminhonete e a moto que sumiram de suas vistas. Rapidamente o rapaz voltou-se para o loric ao volante que tinha feito outra curva brusca com o carro e parecia extremamente concentrado na rua que se estendia a sua frente.

- Aonde estamos indo? - perguntou o garoto em um tom alarmado, com as bochechas rosadas e marcadas pelas lágrimas de mais cedo. Cinco somente deu um relance para ele antes de virar outra curva e mais outra e por fim, dez minutos depois de uma viagem tresloucada por Nova Iorque, estacionar em frente a um bloco de velhos prédios. - Seis e John...

- Vão achar o caminho, não se preocupe. - interrompeu Zac, desligando o motor do carro mas não fazendo qualquer movimento indicando que sairia do veículo tão cedo. - E então? Como se sente? - perguntou após um minuto ou dois de silêncio e Sam inspirou profundamente, relaxando pouco a pouco. Tinha que lembrar que Zac era um dos heróis, apesar de parecer ter um parafuso a menos na cabeça, e que os legados dele o fazia compreender uma pessoa mais rápido que o normal. Afinal, com certeza, no momento em que pôs os olhos sobre Sam o Garde deve ter visto passado, presente e futuro do garoto e sentido todas as suas emoções conflitantes em relação a John.

- Melhor.

- Hum... - foi a única resposta de Cinco que permaneceu mais algum tempo em silêncio até que comentou: - Fiquei surpreso ao ver que mesmo tendo um escolhido, Quatro ainda sim manteve tal tipo de relação com você. - ser diretamente brusco deveria ser um legado também, pois Cinco agora se mostrava tão insensível quanto Seis. - Quero dizer, lorics são monogâmicos. Uma vez que encontramos os nossos parceiros somos fiéis a eles de corpo e alma. - e, como Seis, Cinco também sabia cutucar a ferida com ferro quente.

- Acha que eu não sei? - Sam retrucou em tom azedo.

- Sabe mesmo? - Zac inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado enquanto mirava o outro rapaz com os seus intensos olhos azuis. - O que você sabe, realmente, sobre lorics? - Sam abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou rapidamente em seguida. Sobre lorics, em geral, confessava que não sabia muita coisa. Afinal, nem todos os lorics eram Gardes com poderes especiais e destino definido. E o que ele sabia aprendeu através de observações dos dois únicos espécimes que conhecia e tinha a sensação de que nem mesmo Seis e Quatro tinham um conhecimento completo da própria espécie. Fugiram do planeta ainda crianças, foram criados na Terra e tiveram que se adaptar de maneira a parecerem humanos comuns, logo os poucos ensinamentos que tiveram antes de irem embora de Lorien foram esquecidos.

- E o que você sabe sobre lorics? - rebateu a pergunta de Cinco em um tom presunçoso e Zac deu um meio sorriso para ele, cutucando com a ponta do dedo indicador a própria testa.

- Muita coisa. Um dos meus legados, esqueceu? - Cinco fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente para reabri-los em seguida e mirar Sam diretamente. - Lorien é um dos dezoito planetas habitáveis do Universo, incluindo a Terra e Mogadore. - Sam arregalou os olhos, surpreso diante desta informação. Sempre soube que não estavam sozinhos no Universo, mas nunca pensou que teria a sua resposta confirmada de que as suas teorias eram válidas. - Lorien, também, em vários aspectos é bastante parecido com a Terra, talvez o que nos diferencia seja o tamanho, a fauna e flora, mas a população predominante é basicamente a mesma. Estudiosos dizem que a nossa raiz evolutiva, a raiz entre lorics e terráqueos, talvez seja a mesma.

Certo, agora a coisa estava começando a ficar surreal. Isso queria dizer que os humanos possuíam primos perdidos a milhares de anos luz?

- Assim como a Terra está sofrendo hoje pelo crescimento desmedido da população e do impacto que o homem tem sobre a natureza, Lorien passou por isto há milhares de anos. Logo, quando percebemos que o planeta estava morrendo, resolvemos tomar providências e com isto pouco a pouco trouxemos o planeta de volta a vida. E fomos recompensados. Como? Evolutivamente. A raça Garde nasceu com poderes para garantir que o equilíbrio permanecesse e os Cepan, os guardiões, também sugiram para proteger e treinar os Gardes.

- Isso tudo é para quê? Me dizer que os lorics são o espelho do que se tornará a raça humana quando finalmente deixarmos de ser egoístas e tratar a natureza com mais respeito?

- Basicamente... Sim. - Zac sorriu ao perceber que Sam tinha captado rapidamente a sua história.

- Certo, e o que isso tem a ver com minha relação com o John?

- Tudo. Evoluímos espiritualmente, fisicamente e, principalmente, emocionalmente. Possuímos poderes, inteligência e força superiores, longa expectativa de vida acima da humana. Mas, principalmente, grande capacidade de compaixão e amor. Quando amamos é para toda a vida e uma vez só. - as lágrimas que antes haviam cessado retornaram aos poucos aos olhos de Sam.

- E? - o garoto soluçou. Não precisava de Cinco para lhe dizer que o que John e ele estavam fazendo era errado, principalmente com Sarah. Sempre soube que o relacionamento deles não iria durar e não necessitava ser alertado do óbvio.

- Sam... - Zac mexeu-se no banco e apoiou-se no mesmo com um joelho, inclinando-se sobre o rapaz lentamente. - Creio que seria melhor para você esquecer Quatro, definitivamente.

- O quê? - o rapaz sobressaltou-se quando os dedos longos de Cinco fecharam em seu pulso.

- Simplesmente o esqueça... Ou eu o farei esquecê-lo. - e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa os lábios de Zac estavam sobre os seus, o beijando bruscamente enquanto o seu corpo maior o cobria por completo e o pressionada contra a porta do carro.

- Zac... Pare. - Sam ofegou quando o loric lhe deu uma pequena brecha para respirar, tentando com a mão livre afastar o rapaz de si. Mas como o mesmo havia dito mais cedo: Lorics eram muito mais evoluídos que humanos, inclusive na força física. - Zac... Por... - tentou mais uma vez, mas foi calado pelos lábios novamente sobre os seus, quase o violentando.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Sam, longe de ser parecido com os arrepios que os beijos de John lhe causavam, e pavor começou a apoderar-se do garoto. Não conseguia se livrar de Cinco e o mesmo o pressionava cada vez mais contra porta do carro, o beijando contra a sua vontade enquanto as mãos de dedos gélidos percorriam partes proibidas de seu corpo. Sam começou a se debater, tentando, inutilmente, livrar-se do Loric sobre si, mas sendo em vão. O coração acelerado do rapaz em seu peito parecia querer fugir diante do desespero e sua mente somente conseguiu gritar um _PARE! _justamente quando as mãos afoita de Zac chegaram aos botões de seus jeans.

E, então, tudo parou. Literalmente parou. Sam não mais sentia os lábios de Cinco movendo-se contra os seus, embora o peso do corpo dele ainda estivesse lá, assim como não sentiu as mãos em suas calças fazerem qualquer outro gesto. Aturdido, recuou um pouco a cabeça para ver o que tinha acontecido apenas para testemunhar um loric congelado como se alguém tivesse apertado o botão de _pause_, o mirando com os olhos azuis apresentando um brilho de surpresa dentro deles. Horrorizado diante de cena tão bizarra, Sam debateu-se loucamente, conseguindo com a ajuda dos seus braços e pernas empurrar o Garde para longe e sair aos tropeços do carro.

O movimento brusco pareceu tirar Zac de seu estado estranhamente catatônico e tão rápido quanto Sam, ele saiu do carro e deu a volta pelo mesmo, encontrando um adolescente extremamente assustado que o mirava com olhos largos e rosto pálido. Cinco apenas sorriu e não deu mais nenhum passo para não chocar ainda mais o rapaz e somente cruzou os braços sobre o peito e apoiou-se com o quadril no capô do corvette.

- O que... - balbuciou o garoto e Zac gargalhou.

- Eu lhe disse que lorics são a versão evoluída dos humanos, não disse?

- Sim... - Sam ofegou, temendo aonde aquela conversa iria levá-los.

- Então, em teoria, um dia a Terra vai acabar sofrendo o mesmo destino que Lorien se as coisas continuarem desta maneira. E, em teoria, se os humanos tomarem ciência de seus erros irão evoluir da mesma maneira, certo?

- Sim... - Sam recuou um passo, agora mais confuso do que assustado.

- Pois bem... Apenas esqueci de adicionar nesta teoria um pequeno fator. Aparentemente, envolver-se com um Garde acelera o processo.

- Como?

- Daqui a centenas de anos algum descendente dos Goode estaria destinado a ser um Garde. Entretanto, a nossa vinda para a Terra e o seu envolvimento com Quatro mudou algumas coisas. - Sam pôde jurar que o seu coração parou de bater por um segundo ao ouvir isto. - Precisaremos de nove Gardes para salvar Lorien. Três de nós morreram, seis estão sendo caçados e um, aparentemente, foi criado. - Zac mirou o garoto intensamente e Sam sentiu vertigens ao perceber o que as palavras dele implicavam.

- Isto é ridículo...

- Lorics só amam uma vez na vida Samuel, porque evoluímos emocionalmente para isto.

- Está querendo dizer...

- Que o mesmo aconteceu com você.

- Então se eu... - as pernas de Sam ficaram fracas e rapidamente o rapaz foi ao chão, fechando os dedos em um punho firme contra o cimento gelado da calçada e sentindo, pela terceira vez naquele dia, as lágrimas retornarem aos seus olhos. - Eu estou condenado. Completamente condenado. - Zac ajoelhou-se em frente ao garoto e pôs uma mão sobre o ombro dele em um gesto de conforto.

- Eu não seria tão pragmático desta maneira. - disse no instante em que um motor roncou alto na rua e uma caminhonete estacionava bruscamente sobre a calçada. Um John fumegante desceu do veículo, batendo a porta com força, e antes que Cinco pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o seu corpo foi arremessado contra o tronco de uma árvore na pequena praça que ficava em frente ao bloco.

- O que você fez com ele? - vociferou Quatro ao ver Sam sentado no chão molhado e em prantos.

- O que eu fiz? - Zac conseguiu murmurar mesmo que a telecinese de John parecesse esmagá-lo como um punho enorme de ferro. - Deveria se perguntar, Quatro, o que _você_ fez a ele. - e com isto deixou o seu poder empata fluir, transmitindo para o outro Garde todas as emoções conflitantes de Sam nos últimos tempos. John só teve tempo de ofegar antes que a angústia, o desespero, o amor e a dor da perda o assolasse de maneira violenta, o fazendo cambalear e perder o controle de seus poderes, libertando Cinco de imediato.

E então os olhos azuis marejados de Quatro foram até o rapaz humano encolhido no chão e a única coisa que ele conseguiu murmurar, com a sua voz carregada de culpa, foi:

- Por Lorien, o que _eu _fiz?


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Devemos nos mover. - Will, Cepan de Zac, comentou depois de um minuto tenso de silêncio. Quando o rapaz havia dito pela manhã que precisava sair e deixou o apartamento às pressas, não imaginou que fosse para lutar contra alguns Mogs e, no processo, trazer de volta para casa dois outros Gardes e um humano que acabou de se tornar um.

Sim, Will estava sabendo da história, todos estavam sabendo. Zac fez questão de contar detalhadamente o que havia descoberto logo depois que teve que carregar um Sam ainda em prantos para dentro do prédio, sendo seguido de perto por um Quatro com uma expressão angustiada e Seis que não sabia se sentia pena dos dois idiotas diante da confusão que eles mesmos se meteram, ou se batia neles para aprenderem a não deixá-la preocupada desta maneira.

- Juntos o feitiço que os Antigos colocaram em vocês será quebrado. Separados estarão seguros.

- Não podemos viver fugindo para sempre. - Seis argumentou, pois parecia que Sam tinha se recolhido dentro de uma concha, pois encontrava-se do outro lado da sala encolhido sobre o beiral da janela vendo a chuva cair. Quatro nada dizia e vez ou outra lançava um olhar de cachorro perdido para o outro adolescente, mas relutava em se aproximar dele para dizer o que fosse. - Além do mais, temos um trunfo. - a mulher apontou Sam com um dedo e Zac sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Será mesmo? Sam é humano, nascido e criado na Terra. Logo, a sua natureza Garde está ligada a natureza da Terra. A função dele é proteger este planeta, não o nosso. - explicou Cinco e Seis soltou um bufo de frustração.

- Não necessariamente. - Will coçou o queixo com a barba por fazer em um gesto pensativo. - O sangue Garde dele foi despertado por outro Garde. - nisto mirou John que quis sumir entre as almofadas do sofá ao ouvir isto. Ainda estava extremamente abalado com todas as emoções de Sam que Zac projetou em sua pessoa e o vestígio das mesmas estava o corroendo por dentro, o deixando atordoado e confuso.

Amava Sarah, realmente a amava, mas embora não soubesse o que sentia em relação a Sam não podia negar que a ligação entre eles era diferente. Seu corpo era tomado pela fúria quando o via em perigo, uma fúria que o fazia ficar cego para tudo e querer destruir o mundo se algo acontecesse ao rapaz. Sua pele formigava ao tocar a de Sam, como se o garoto fosse um vício o qual ele não conseguia, e nem queria, largar. E quando Zac relatou a história de como descobriu que o jovem humano era um Garde, dizendo com detalhes a parte em que o beijou para saber se o mesmo já possuía algum legado desperto, Quatro quis arrancar fora a cabeça do outro Garde diante do ciúme que o apoderou.

- O jovem Samuel sofreu uma mutação brusca causada por influência externa, ele alcançou um estágio da evolução que somente daqui a centenas, talvez milhares de anos, a raça humana chegará. Ele não nasceu assim, logo não sabemos que tipo de efeitos colaterais serão apresentados. Não podemos contar com ele como alguma ajuda nesta guerra. - Will declarou e Seis não pôde tirar a razão dele, dando um relance para um Sam ainda mudo na janela. Zac suspirou, indo até o seu guardião e o segurando pelo braço, o levando para outro aposento da casa para ter uma conversa em particular com o homem mais velho. Com uma mirada por cima do ombro, Cinco fez um meneio de cabeça, indicando que era para Seis segui-lo e com um olhar fixo para Quatro quando este mencionou em fazer o mesmo, o ordenou silenciosamente a ficar.

Quatro suspirou, voltando a se sentar no sofá e depois de minutos em uma única posição, arriscou-se a olhar para Sam ainda encolhido, abraçando os joelhos, contra a janela. Seu coração apertou ao ver o rapaz tão miserável e sentiu-se ainda pior ao se lembrar de que era por sua culpa. Fechando as mãos em um punho e reunindo toda a sua coragem, John ergueu-se do sofá e se aproximou cautelosamente do jovem.

- Sam...

- Não.

- Mas eu...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isto. - o cortou azedo e John sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. Eles precisavam falar sobre isto, porque sabia, graças a Zac, o quanto isto estava matando Sam por dentro.

- Por que você não me disse? - resolveu começar sem rodeios e Sam soltou uma gargalhada irônica, virando-se para mirá-lo com os olhos castanhos ainda vermelhos por causa das lágrimas de mais cedo. O coração de John ficou novamente apertado ao ver a dor claramente estampada no rosto do jovem.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Em que momento eu diria? Entre uma briga com um mog, enquanto fugíamos de alguma besta de Mogadore... - a cada segundo a voz do garoto erguia-se um tom por finalmente ser capaz de colocar tudo o que sentia para fora. - ou quando você gemia o nome de Sarah enquanto me fodia? - foi como um tapa na cara que fez John recuar alarmado diante de tamanha raiva emanando do adolescente.

- Eu sinto muito... - Quatro esticou o braço para tocá-lo, mas Sam recuou bruscamente, chiando como um gato assustado.

- Não toque em mim! - rosnou entre dentes. - Eu sabia que a nossa relação, no momento que ela ultrapassou a linha da amizade, não iria acabar bem. Só não pensei que chegaria a este ponto. - apertou os dedos no próprio antebraço, marcando a pele por causa das unhas.

- Eu... - Quatro passou a mão entre os fios bagunçados do cabelo em um gesto nervoso. - Confesso que tenho uma parcela de culpa, eu deveria ter resistido mais, lutado mais, mas cada vez que estava próximo de você algo parecia me atrair como um imã. Não sei se era a falta que sentia da Sarah...

- Poderia fazer o favor de não mencionar o nome dela? - o jovem sibilou. - Já basta para mim saber que viverei o resto da minha vida na miséria, não quero ter que adicionar a culpa a minha condenação.

- Não foi a minha intenção...

- Claro que não foi. A burrice de me apaixonar por você foi minha. Mas eu o culpo por me transformar nisto! - soltou raivoso e John recuou como se tivesse levado o seu segundo tapa na noite. Não precisava ter o legado de Zac para saber que tudo estava desmoronando, se não já tivesse ruído. Que a amizade dele com Sam estava sendo destruída pouco a pouco com cada palavra absurdamente carregada de verdade que saía da boca do rapaz.

- Nunca pensei...

- Este foi o problema, não pensar! Não pensar nos colocou nesta situação e, agora, o único pagando o preço sou eu. - a voz de Sam foi sumindo aos poucos até que foi engolida por um soluço e o garoto voltou a se encolher, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito.

John se afastou, sabendo que a conversa se encerrava ali. Não havia mais nada a ser dito, mais nada a ser feito. A amizade deles estava destruída e com certeza sem chances de recuperação e agora teriam que conviver com isto até o fim de seus dias. John com a culpa de ter arruinado a vida de Sam e Sam com o conhecimento de que sua vida estava arruinada. Sendo assim, Quatro retornou para o sofá, sentando-se no mesmo com os ombros arriados em uma postura miserável e assim ficou, sob o silêncio tenso que estava na sala, até que, uma hora depois Seis, Cinco e Will retornaram com os seus pertences atochados em bolsas de viagem.

- Hora de partir. - declarou Will enquanto destruía pouco a pouco qualquer evidência que havia da existência deles naquele apartamento, fazendo John se lembrar da personalidade paranoica de Henri, o que o deixou ainda mais deprimido. - As previsões de Zac para o futuro não são animadoras e a nova condição de Sam sugere uma reação em cadeia que está prestes a acontecer.

- Como assim? - Quatro mirou Zac com preocupação e as palavras de Will trouxeram Sam de volta de seu torpor.

- Os mogs não pretendem somente nos matar para eliminar qualquer chance de retornarmos a Lorien para retomar o planeta. - explicou Seis.

- Eles pretendem fazer da Terra sua colônia também. - Sam completou e John não pôde evitar de lembrar de uma festa de Dia das Bruxas, uma lembrança que parecia ser tão distante, e uma conversa entre Sam e Henri onde os dois brincavam de discutir as teorias de conspiração sobre invasões alienígenas mais absurdas até que Sam, inocentemente, soltou que os Mogadorians invadiriam a Terra com a intenção de tomar o planeta como seu, assim como fizeram com outros.

- E o que mais Sam? - Cinco sorriu para o rapaz e viu de rabo de olho John fazer uma expressão contrariada diante da atenção que o outro loric estava dispensando ao humano. - Lembra-se do que eu falei sobre a história de Lorien? Sobre o porquê de termos evoluído?

- Os espíritos da natureza compensaram os lorics pelo seus esforços de reconstruir o planeta? - respondeu Sam como um aluno incerto de suas teorias respondendo a pergunta do professor.

- Sim, e o que mais? - Sam soltou um bufo incrédulo e uma risada de escárnio.

- Está querendo dizer o quê? Que prevendo a invasão dos Mogadorians a Terra, a mãe natureza daqui, resolveu acelerar o processo e criar Gardes como em Lorien? Pensei que os Gardes são uma recompensa pelos bons serviços que foram prestados a comunidade, coisa que nós humanos não andamos fazendo ultimamente.

- Sim, mas você esqueceu uma coisa. Você mesmo menciona a mãe natureza terrestre como algo vivo, uma entidade dotada de inteligência. - Zac explicou e Sam não conseguia tirar-lhe a razão. Nunca foi do tipo "paz e amor", ame a natureza ou coisa do tipo, mas ultimamente estava começando a tornar-se um. - E qualquer criatura viva possui instinto de sobrevivência. A Terra não quer ser destruída pelos mogs, pois é isso que eles vão fazer, invadir, usar seus recursos até esgotar e ir embora a procura de um novo planeta. E os humanos estão aos poucos aprendendo a lição de que precisam cuidar de seu lar. Logo, o planeta está juntando o útil ao agradável recompensando mais cedo esses pequenos esforços e criando guerreiros para protegê-lo.

- Zac previu que em breve novos Gardes terráqueos irão surgir e precisamos procurá-los, treiná-los. Se conseguirmos, ao menos, enfraquecer os mogs enquanto eles ainda estão aqui na Terra teremos chances de salvar Lorien. - Will completou quando finalmente eliminou o último vestígio da existência deles naquela casa. - Portanto, Seis e Quatro irão atrás dos outros lorics. Sam, Cinco e eu dos novos Gardes.

- Ei! Espere um instante! - Quatro ergueu-se do sofá bruscamente. - Sam está conosco, ele faz parte da nossa equipe!

- Não faz mais, Quatro. - Seis o cortou e John a mirou com raiva. A garota nunca foi fã de Sam e com certeza essa era a oportunidade perfeita que ela encontrou para livrar-se dele. - Samuel é um Garde que precisa de um Cepan, coisa que nós dois não somos. Você ainda teve tempo de ter um treinamento parcial, eu tive um completo, e os mogs não podem saber sobre o que está por vir. A clarividência de Cinco manterá este segredo seguro. Precisamos nos separar.

- Mas... - Quatro ainda tentou protestar, mas foi Sam que deu a cartada final.

- Eu vou com Zac e Will. - declarou o jovem, mirando John fixamente. - Eles têm razão. Preciso aprender a lidar com o que estar por vir. E... Preciso ficar longe de você.

Foi como se um punhal tivesse atravessado o coração de John ao ouvir estas palavras e o rapaz percebeu que nada mais poderia fazer a não ser acatar a decisão dos outros. Havia sido vencido pela maioria e Sam deixou claro que não desejava ficar mais na presença dele.

E foi assim, com os seus sentimentos em frangalhos que os dois, Sam e John, seguiram caminhos opostos, em missões diferentes mas com objetivos iguais, sem nenhuma previsão de um dia voltarem se ver. Se um dia voltariam a ser, pelo menos, amigos.

**FIM**

**NA: **Eu sei o que irão perguntar: "Acaba assim?" Sim, acaba assim. Eu não pretendo fazer uma continuação tão cedo, ou talvez nunca faça, quem sabe. Quem quiser fazer a continuação, fique a vontade. Eu adorarei lê-la. Agradeço a todos pela paciência e pelas reviews e até a próxima fic.


End file.
